<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【路托】第一步是先約會（番外） by Kowalsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580055">【路托】第一步是先約會（番外）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowalsky/pseuds/Kowalsky'>Kowalsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【路托】當前輩任性的要求會長只能當戀人 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASL Brothers, M/M, 哥哥們別鬧了, 現代大學paro, 盃兄弟世界第一</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowalsky/pseuds/Kowalsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>路飛完美的示範了如何挑選第一次的約會服裝。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bartolomeo/Monkey D. Luffy, 路巴托, 路托</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【路托】當前輩任性的要求會長只能當戀人 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【路托】第一步是先約會（番外）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>路托成分只有一點點，大部分是ASL的87日常，不過因為是系列番外所以還是上tag</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ーー讓我們把時間拉回到約會的三天前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>薩波跟艾斯一早就蹲在路飛的床旁邊，盯著可愛弟弟的睡臉，大概看了十來分鐘，艾斯才回神，咳了兩下提醒薩波該辦的正事。</p><p>薩波抹了一下臉，要打斷路飛睡覺他覺得真的很殘忍.....但是沒辦法，誰叫他每次都會先出剪刀，猜拳猜輸了呢~</p><p> </p><p>「路~~飛~~~~起床了！」<br/>薩波靠在對方耳邊用一般音量說著，希望他能聽到。<br/>然而路飛只是說了一些“再來一碗.....雞腿別跑”之類的夢話就翻身繼續打呼。<br/>“難道...只剩這個了嗎？”</p><p>薩波拿出平底鍋跟鐵水管......</p><p> </p><p>「你等一下！」<br/>艾斯讓薩波住手，他深吸一口氣指著房門大叫：<br/>「路飛！！！你再不起床八隻腳的烤雞就要跑走了！！！」<br/>「烤雞！！！！！」<br/>路飛本能一般的坐起來，帶著亂翹的頭髮但眼睛卻還沒有完全張開。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哥哥們把他搬去盥洗室讓他梳洗和換衣服，最後塞了牛肉三明治到他嘴裡，路飛才漸漸回神。</p><p> </p><p>「縮已縮，尾舍麼今田么仄磨早七啊？(所以說，為什麼今天要這麼早起啊)」<br/>「你先把東西吞下去再說話。」薩波拿了一杯咖啡在他對面坐下。</p><p>這時艾斯走過來，拿起一個三明治咬了一大口坐在旁邊。<br/>「伊微要七光潔啊。(因為要去逛街啊)」</p><p> </p><p>「......你想被我捏肩膀嗎？」薩波伸出手對艾斯微笑。<br/>嚇得艾斯馬上把嘴裡的東西吞下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就這樣，路飛被他的哥哥們一早就拖去百貨公司，說是要幫他挑選約會當天的衣服。</p><p> </p><p>「哈~？約會的衣服穿平常的就可以了吧？特地買很浪費欸....」<br/>路飛站在手扶梯上不太情願。</p><p> </p><p>「不不不，第一次約會是很特別的，所以一定要穿特別挑選過衣服才行，平常的衣服他絕對都看慣了，所以要給他驚喜才行。」<br/>薩波說的頭頭是道。</p><p> </p><p>「而且啊，以巴托洛米奧的個性，他絕對會好好穿的吧？」<br/>路飛歪著頭思考艾斯說的話。<br/>「嗯，說的好像也是，那還是不要讓洛米男失望吧？」</p><p> </p><p>艾斯和薩波在路飛背後來個偷偷擊掌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「你那件根本太紅了！穿這麼鮮豔又不是去參加派對！而且為什麼只有褲子啊！伊娃先生都沒有穿成這樣！」</p><p>「去遊樂園這樣穿才對吧？而且你那件才太藍了！穿這麼陰沉是要去應徵工作嗎！穿襯衫玩遊樂設施玩到一半衣服裂開怎麼辦？」</p><p> </p><p>結果兩個人為了衣服風格在店裡吵起來，一人拿著一套互相挑著缺點，比自己平常選衣服還要認真，企圖要幫路飛找到完美的約會服裝，路飛夾在中間就只是個試衣架，都不知道誰才是要去約會的主角。</p><p> </p><p>「讓我自己挑不就好ーー」</p><p> </p><p>「「你懂個毛線啊！」」<br/>艾斯和薩波吼回去路飛身上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>路飛癟嘴，偷偷從戰場中間跑出來，看哥哥們吵得火熱根本沒注意到他，他就站在牆壁旁滑手機，拍了兩套他覺得還不錯的照片給巴托洛米奧。</p><p> </p><p>［圖片1］［圖片2］<br/>『欸洛米男，你覺得哪套好看啊？』</p><p>『承蒙路飛前輩傳訊息給這支手機號碼，小的覺得倍感光榮唄！(≧▽≦)真要給小的挑的話，小的覺得第一張照片看起來最適合路飛前輩唄。』</p><p>『喔，謝啦！』</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>路飛鑽回已經被店員圍觀、顧客分派別，只差出現裁判的兩人中間，他把手機對話塞給他們看。<br/>「洛米男說他喜歡這件啦！」</p><p>「「？！」」<br/>哥哥們馬上湊過去盯著路飛的手機瞧。</p><p> </p><p>薩波一點意見都沒說，直接把信用卡抽出來說就這套，然後到收銀臺請店員打包。<br/>「欸薩波！你太狡猾了吧，欺負只用現金的人嗎？」<br/>艾斯還在掏錢包，薩波就已經的結完帳了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>路飛完美的示範了如何挑選第一次的約會服裝。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「喂~~~~~洛米男！！！！」</p><p>約會當天巴托洛米奧發現，路飛穿的竟然是前幾天他挑的衣服又是另一回事了。</p><p> </p><p>『哇啊啊啊啊路飛前輩居然穿著我挑的衣服啊！！！小的死而無憾了唄！！』<br/>巴托洛米奧遭受重擊昏倒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Surprise！ 巴托洛米奧！</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>依舊沒什麼用的裏設定</p><p>*伊娃科夫是醫美界有名的醫生，跟龍認識</p><p>*艾斯的錢包裡是各國貨幣，沒有信用卡</p><p>這是在巴托受群聊天出來的梗，覺得很有趣就寫下<br/>來了XDDDDDD<br/>第三步卡住就跑來寫怪文，這種的我果然寫得比較快ry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>